The Marauding Years: Trinity of Champions
by WickedHobbitoftheWest
Summary: We see the world of Hogwarts during the time of the Marauders through the eyes of three of their peers, Matt Maria and Steff. The Triwizard is held and they all head off to face the dangers of the different tasks as well as others can we say cupid?
1. The Beginning and the Start

D/N: We don't own anything of the Harry Potter world that all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Authors' Note: A note on this fanfiction that it is not written just by me, Tookdreamer but by two other good friends of mine. Their names are A.Bluestar and Moonkists1. So in order for you guys to keep it straight who is writing what I will place the author here on the chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: At the Beginning... and the Start**

By: A.Bluestar

It was hard to discern where the black of the water ended and the clear black of the sky began on that August night six years ago. Even the very stars in the sky were reflected cooly upon the surface of the waters leading to Hogwart's School of Magic. The only telling sign of whether you were staring into the heavens or not were the occassional flickers of the lamps attatched at the front ends of the many boats being lead through the water, carrying the first years.

Well back from the boat carrying the Care of Magical Creatures instructor, a boat was occupied by three boys with jet-black hair, towards the front of the boat, another lighter haired boy sat watching the waters pensively as the other three conversed.

The tallest of the boys had a close cropped haircut, and looked a bit untidy despite his very handsome face and fine quality robes. He let out a short hard laugh that sounded almost like a dog's bark.

"So you're related to BOTH of the Bourne Witches?" the tallest boy asked across the boat.

On the other side a shorter boy with slightly longer hair, equally untidy, shifted a bit before replying. "Well- er, yeah. One's my sister, the other is my mother..."

"Wow!" started the taller boy sounding genuinely impressed. "That's got to be some legacy to live up to!" he laughed again, looking somewhat pleased. The shorter boy frowned briefly, uneasily. "Like I didn't know..." he thought to himself staring fixedly at the boat's bottom, the walls of the castle advancing closer to the boat.

"And you?" the taller boy began again, this time to the curly-haired boy sitting silently beside the shorter. His eyes were dark, and obscured a bit in the shade of his hair. He remained quiet for a moment, seeming to be waiting for a proper question to be posed.

"Me?" the curly-haired boy asked, finally. It seemed the taller boy wasn't going to offer a proper question after all.

"Yeah... well, who are you?" the taller boy elaborated, sounding a bit surprised he needed to explain any further.

The curly-hair boy remained silent for a minute longer, looking out into the water.

"Lunem. I'm Chris Lunem." he said curtly.

The taller boy looked momentarily crossed before he really took in the name.

"Lunem? Wasn't your mother a Seer? Pretty famous if I recall..."

The curly haired-boy held his silence a moment longer, looking entirely transfixed upon the water. "I really wouldn't know... anyway, we're here."he said motioning to the banks alongside Hogwarts.

Just a few minutes later, the shorter boy found himself just a few people behind the taller boy from the boat. Much further behind him Lunem stood, eyes cast to the floor. The shorter boy fought the urge to join Lunem in the inspection of the Great Hall's floor, and instead looked up at the beautiful clear night sky across the Hall's ceiling. The only indication they weren't still actually outside were the candles set upon air to either side,

floating.

A witch looking to be in her fifties called out after surveying a scroll of parchment through square framed glasses. "Black, Sirius!"

Looking back down from the ceiling he saw the taller boy looking confident under the sorting hat. The seam across it's mouth looking as thoughtful as a hat possibly could. The hat seemed to be weighing his options closely.

"Black, eh? Well... hmm. I think we both know what house your family would want..." the hat started, and Sirius looked scornfully towards an eager-looking Slytherin table.

"...but, you don't seem quite like the rest... Slytherin would certainly fancy your heritage, however..." Sirius flashed a look of worry at this, quickly regaining his cool expression once he noticed the looks from the other students. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, as the Slytherins looked about at each other in a shared disbelief. The square-spectacled witch returned to her parchment and quickly yelled another name.

"Botts, Abby!"

The shorter boy resumed his inspection of the night's sky, before the cheers from the Hufflepuff table brought him to the realization he was next.

"Bourne, Matthew!" called the witch, and he quickly made his way to the small stool. As soon as he had taken his seat the hat was placed upon his head. It was a tad oversized, but managed to stay perched upon him. Matt looked up to see the underside of the ancient brim. A voice started from above him.

"Oh well, this one's an easy one isn't it? Course'... your mother had great success in Gryffindor. But you and your sister..." Matthew looked up, a bit surprised how chatty the hat seemed, one-sided though the conversation was.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat decided.

Matt sprung up quickly, he had been certain he'd follow the example of ONE of his relatives, but was admittedly a bit relieve he wouldn't be stuck with the comparison to his mother's history at Gryffindor. He took his place among the other Ravenclaw students selected. Only two of the eventual five girls had yet been chosen, and Matthew was the fourth of the five boys to be sorted for this year. After around two minutes, another two girls had joined the table, and Matthew looked around nervously to the rest of the sorting.

The curly-haired boy from the boat, Chris Lunem had just sat down and had the hat placed upon his bush of wild black hair. The hat took no time in deciding.

"RAVENCLAW!"

And with that Chris quickly stood, removing the hat and handing it off, promptly taking a seat at the cheering Ravenclaw table. Chris himself seemed unphased by the entire matter, as though he had rather expected everything already. He sat unceremoniously beside Matthew. Matt looked at the floor for a moment before turning to Chris.

"So, I guess you and I will be seeing plenty of each other." he said, thinking just a second later that it was obvious he had nothing even remotely interesting to say. To his relief, however, Lunem flittered a smiled and nodded in a knowing way.

"I'd say so."

The boy after Chris had just taken a seat at Hufflepuff, Matt had no idea what the boy's name had been. The next boy however looked nervously around, and advanced to the stool before the Witch reading the names could get all of his first name out.

"Lupin, Remus!" the witch said with an eyebrow cocked as she saw him already in his seat.

Matthew again had stopped paying attention, staring nervously around the various tables at several unenthused upperclassmen, obviously dozing off, staring blankly, or eagerly watching the table for the destined food. Without Matt noticing it the sorting seemed to had finished.

"Matt."

"Matt."

"Matt!"

Matthew shook his head clear of his daze, looking to his side, he was no longer sitting with the first years. That was six years ago, now he was seated behind them and watched as the last sorted first year walked to Slytherin. Beside him Chris had pursed his lips and looked boredly at the table, upon which he had charmed Sickle to hop back and forth. On his other side Sarah Greywand, a slim sixth year girl with a swan-like neck, sat. She rolled her eyes at the both of them before leaning in towards Matt to whisper.

"Tell Chris to at least discharm that before Dumbledore speaks, I'd like tohear what he has to say THIS year..." she said, sounding more resigned to the situation than exasperated by it. Considering she'd endured it for six years, Matt figured she was well aware Chris would pocket it before Dumbledore started, but habit made her request it anyway.

Just as Dumbledore stood up at the Teachers' Table, Matt looked about, surveying. He smiled at a group of Fifth Year girls at the Hufflepuff table. When a blonde smiled back and gave a soft wave, several others turned and whispered something to her, looking urgent and she stopped immediately. Matt stopped smiling and looked at the girl two down from the blonde, who shot him a grim look before sticking her tongue out. Matt turned back around, deciding Dumbledore was interesting after all.


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

D/N: We don't own anything!

**Chapter 2: The Triwizard Tournament**

**By: Tookdreamer **

"The sorting is about to begin!"

Excited whispers rippled up and down the Gryffindor table as the first new scared first year came to the stool and sat down to be sorted. Everyone's eyes were looking upon the sorting hat as it sat there debating where to place the first new student of the year. Everyone's eyes except for three sixth year girls who were stealing glances down the table towards a group of seventh year boys who were all laughing quietly over some joke or other one of them had made.

"I wonder what was so funny?" muttered Steffanie Crowne looking over at the boys clearly trying really hard to catch the joke.

Maria stole a glance down the table once more. There were four boys huddled together. The one closer to her was a tall boy whose name was Sirius Black. He had perfect black hair that was cut so that every once in a while some stray hairs would come down across his face, giving him a very sexy air. His smile was perfect; his gleaming white teeth could probably blind someone if the light was shone on them in the right way. He had dark eyes that gave off a natural twinkle and really went well with his lively personality. Maria sighed as Sirius flashed another one of those killer smiles that made her stomach do a flip.

Sitting beside Sirius was another tall seventeen-year-old, he was as everyone in Hogwarts knew Sirius' best friend James Potter. James unlike his best friend had jet black untidy hair that went in every direction. He was bespectacled and had brown eyes that usually had a mischievous gleam in them. James was actually not bad looking he was charming enough everyone knew he was a flirt, though now he had gotten himself a girlfriend, Lily Evans. Maria was proud to say that she knew James very well being that he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in which he was the Seeker and Maria a fellow Beater.

Across from Sirius and James was another boy, though unlike his friends was not finding a particular joke they had just said amusing. He had long light brown hair that came down to where his neck connected to his shoulders. A few strands fell across his pale blue eyes and he had the cutest smile that Maria had ever seen. He had a very good natured face and was in his own way cute as well. This boy's name was Remus Lupin. A flashback of a previous experience with this boy filled her mind, Maria shrugged it off.

"Maria!"

Maria looked away from the group of boys and looked at Jacqueline Pop. She had been waving a hand in front of her face and was now smiling at her. Jacqueline, a pretty girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair, was one of Steffanie's and Maria's best friends.

"What?"

"Just don't make it obvious you've been staring at him for about a minute!"

"Hush, will you?"

Maria felt her cheeks glow as she fiddled around with a fork. A smile crept up her lips as she turned her attention down towards Dumbledore at the staff table. The sorting had just finished and now Dumbledore was standing up beaming at the upturned faces.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would especially like to welcome all of our new first years!"

There was a polite applause for the first years. Maria fought hard the urge not to look at the four seventh year boys again.

"Now I have a very important announcement to make concerning the events that will take place this year. I am sure some of you are aware of the competition between wizarding schools known as the Triwizard Tournament."

There was a murmur of yes and no's from the hall. Maria and Jacqueline both looked at each other with a cocked eyebrow. Steffanie had made an excited squeaking sound; she came from an entire wizarding family. Maria was Muggle-born and Jacqueline was half and half, her dad being a Muggle and her mum a witch.

"For those of you who do not know allow me to explain. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three biggest European schools of wizardry. Those other two schools were Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. This year I am happy to announce that we will be attending another Triwizard Tournament, one that we have not attended for a good 50 years."

Dumbledore paused for effect as the students whispered among each other excitedly.

"So this year the host school is Durmstrang, and we will be traveling there with 12 chosen possible champions, that of those twelve only one worthy student will become the Hogwarts champion."

"Only one?" exclaimed Sirius from the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned to face the seventh year.

"Yes, Mr. Black only one I am afraid. Though the other eleven will be allowed to remain in order to watch their fellow student compete."

There was another ripple of excited murmurs that filled the hall once more.

"Worthiest. I hope I will be chosen", said Maria's little sister Gaby a second year girl who was looking confidently at her group of friends. Maria rolled her eyes there was no way that Gaby could be chosen she was only in her second year at Hogwarts for crying out loud.

Steffanie was trying to get everyone to shush so that she could hear the rest that Dumbledore had to say. Maria caught a glance of the Ravenclaw table. Her other friends Matthew Bourne and Sarah Greywand were already talking excitedly she laughed because already Sarah was fidgeting in her seat. Sarah was the brightest witch in the school and if anyone could be chosen it would probably be her. She did have the highest marks in all of their year. Matt was also a fair choice as well he was one of the cleverer wizards in all of Hogwarts. But then again... She looked down the table once more both James and Sirius had top marks and James was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team... hmm it would be a hard decision.

"Alright so where do we sign up?" yelled James over the buzz of the hall. At this question everyone was silenced all staring eagerly at Dumbledore.

"I am glad you asked that Mr. Potter since I was just getting to that. After the feast you will all go to your common rooms and there you will find a stack of permission forms with explanations on the tournament. You will have to send these permission forms to your parents or guardians so that they will sign them giving us their approval of your participation. No signature no admittance. After the permission forms are signed they will be given to your head of houses and they will decide who they believe is worthy to go. Though a word of caution this tournament is highly dangerous and can prove to be quite difficult to get past the tasks that the Tournament officials have in mind. So I do advise you to please think about your decision in entering this tournament. Because once you do there is no going back on your decision. The announcements will be made as to who is chosen in about one to two weeks. Now enough is enough if you have any questions please feel free to ask either your head of houses or the Head Boy and Girl who have been fully notified about this tournament. Now let us eat!"

And without another word the golden plates before them were filled with their feast. Maria pondered about what was to happen. She was so excited she could hardly wait till she got up to the Common Room and get a permission form. Of course she would probably have to write a letter of reassurance to her parents about it, being that both her parents were Muggles and that they would need to hear it from her as well as a teacher an explanation of the whole ordeal.

The rest of dinner was spent with Steffanie, Jacqueline and her talking about the Triwizard tournament.

"I don't think I will do it", said Jacqueline while she stabbed her fork into a piece of chicken.

"And why ever not?" Maria asked as she debated over what to serve herself with next.

"Because it is too much work! I mean sixth year is sort of our break from fifth to seventh everyone knows that! I don't intend to spend my break year going off and doing dangerous tasks. Besides my daddy won't let me." She said this like it was the most logical explanation in the world.

"Why won't he let you?" Steffanie asked.

"Because he won't understand what it is and he will think it would be a complete waste of the year, going off somewhere else instead of studying at Hogwarts."

"I am sure once there at the Dumbstra"

"Durmstrang", Steffanie corrected.

"Yeah there, we will be taken classes! Besides it will be a different experience, we will be visiting a foreign country getting to know the people and the culture and the food." Maria had said all this in between gulps of rice.

"Oh yes and you would show us just how we British are, with your bad table manners! Besides we don't even know where Durmstrang is!" retorted back Jacqueline.

"Hey I have an excuse I am Guatemalan remember! Dumbledore says that the Triwizard Tournament was between three EUROPEAN schools, so that narrows it down doesn't it?"

"Well I am still not going! Besides Justin will need some company and he needs my help."

Justin was Jacqueline's boyfriend. Steffanie and Maria both groaned at this and decided to cut the conversation there for all their sakes. The feast slowly came to an end. The Great Hall was filled with the sounds of chairs being pushed in and people standing up.

"First years follow me!" called all the prefects as they steered the newest members of the Hogwarts community in the right direction. Jacqueline, Steffanie, and Maria all headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room, excited from the news that Dumbledore had just made and eager to fall in their fluffy beds. It was going to be a very interesting term.


	3. The Girls

D/N: We don't own anything of the Harry Potter world just our own characters and plot.

**Chapter 3: The Girls**

By: Moonkist

Steffanie finished rinsing her hair and was about to reach for the lion's head shaped shower handle, but then decided to let the warm water run over her for a while longer. It felt so nice to actually have a warm shower for a change. Living in a house with 6 other people, she often got stuck taking bone-chillingly cold showers.  
  
The water felt so relaxing after the long and hectic day she had. Although she knows that it is foolish to think that the first day of term would be nothing short of chaotic, it still came as quite of a shock since for the past two months her days had been , overall, very dull.   
  
After about 5 minutes, Steffanie finally forced herself to turn off the water. After the noise from the shower and the squeaking of the handle died down, she could her the some one else in the bathroom brushing their teeth. "Maria, is that you?" she asked. Maria Quetsall was a fellow 6th year Gryffindor and also one of her best friends.  
  
"Yersh," Maria answered through a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Could you hand me my robe?" Steffanie asked, waving her hand over the shower stall.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked, after rinsing her mouth.  
  
"I think I left it by the-"  
  
But before Steffanie could finish she saw a maroon and gold ball coming at her over the shower stall.  
  
"AAAEEEKKK!" she screamed before it hit her on the head and she realized that it was just her robe rolled tightly into a ball. "Hey!," she retorted as Maria left the bathroom in a fit of giggles. Steffanie rolled her eyes and laughed to herself as she unrolled robe, put it on then walked out of the bathroom into their dormitory. Steffanie stood by the door a moment, her face expressionless, looking at Maria who was sitting on her bed, holding her mouth to conceal her laughter. Finally she said, "You know you could warn me before you send things flying at my head. With that, Maria burst into laughter again.  
  
Steffanie stood their for a moment watching Maria then said in a voice of mock disgust, " Are you quite finished? I really don't see how it's that funny."  
  
"Im sorry," said Maria in between the laughter, "I couldn't help it. And then the way you screamed like that! It was classic!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you found it so amusing," Steffanie said as she walked over to the mirror and began to brush her shoulder-length blond hair, that the water had temporarily turned to a shade of brown. She then picked her wand up off of the dresser and uttered, seccio. With that, a warm stream of air came out of her wand.  
  
"Its great being able to use magic again," Steffanie said as she began to dry her hair, " during the summer I had to get my mum or one of my sisters to do it for me, and I never liked the way it turned out when they did it."  
  
"Yeah," said Maria, watching her from her bed.  
  
"Hey, what did you do about drying your hair, since both your parents are muggles and you couldn't use magic?"  
  
"Oh, well I just used a blow-dryer?"  
  
"Oh? How does that work?"  
  
"Well you just plug it in and turn it on and then warm air comes out. It takes a bit longer, but works just fine"  
  
"Oh!" she said, a look of comprehension creeping on to her face, "So its elenatronic! It works with elenctricity!"  
  
"Something like that." said Maria who has slowly been teaching Steffanie, who comes from an all-wizard family, about the muggle world and she is just beginning to catch on. "Very good."  
  
"Thank you," said Steffanie, obviously very proud of herself.  
  
A couple minutes later, just as Steffanie was finishing with her hair, she saw Maria's reflection standing behind her own in the mirror.  
  
" I really need to learn a Straitning Charm," said Maria who was messing with her hair, "my hair is so... poofy."  
  
"It is not!" replied Steffanie. "Your hair is so pretty!"  
  
"Rubbish."  
  
"I wish my hair was as straight as yours." Steffanie said, giving her hair one last brush-through.  
  
"You tracked in a lot of water," said Maria, now surveying the floor, "you should probably take care of it before Michelle gets in."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"I'm just saying... you know how anal she is"  
  
"That's an understatement." she said, grabbing a towel off the dresser and sopping up the mess. Michelle Newtgin shared a room with Maria and Steffanie and although Steffanie could stand her most of the time, she was not her favorite person and the two often bickered.  
  
"Come on Steffanie, please don't get into it with her tonight, not our first night back."  
  
"Oh I won't," she said throwing the towel on the floor by her bed and rummaging through her trunk for pajamas. "Where is she any way?"  
  
"Oh she came in while you were in the shower, said something about going to the library to do some research on gillyweed."  
  
"What? But why? The term hasn't even begun yet! How can she possibly have homework?" she exclaimed, as she climbed onto her bed and pulled the hangings shut so she could change.  
  
"I know. Apparently she was talking to professor Sprout after dinner, she told her that that's what we were going to be learning about this month. I guess she wanted to get a ZZZhead-start."  
  
"Disgusting."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"And Jacqueline?"  
  
"Oh, probably off snogging somewhere with Justin."  
  
Steffanie rolled her eyes and guessed. Jacqueline was one of their best friends, but her relationship with her boyfriend Justin Spoon, a 6th year Hufflepuff, never failed to nauseate them.  
  
"And Rebecca?" said Steffanie, opening the hangings again and jumping back onto the floor.  
  
"In bed."  
  
"Oh, I didn't see her there." said Steffanie looking at the opposite end of the room where Rebecca Leach lay sound asleep. "I swear, there could be a hundred mandrakes screaming in here and that girl wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Haha, tell me about it. Remember that time 4th year when-" but before Maria could finish, she was cut off by the dormitory door slamming. A very disgruntled Jacqueline was stomped toward her trunk, threw it open, grabbed a pair of pajamas, stomped toward the bathroom, and then slammed the door behind her.  
"What's soured her?" asked Steffanie as he climbed into her bed.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Maria, getting into her own bed a few feet away.  
  
"Reckon it has something to do with Justin?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
Just then Jacqueline emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas; it looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Steffanie and Maria, almost at the exact same time.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." said Jacqueline curtly as she blew out the candle and threw the covers over her ZZZhead.  
  
Maria and Steffanie exchanged looks of concern, then laid silently for a moment.  
  
"So I saw you talking to Matt and Sarah." said Steffanie finally. "How are they?"  
  
"Oh fine." Sarah Greywald was a 6th year Ravenclaw and Matthew Bourne a 7th. They had been close friends of both Maria and Steffanie ever since 4th year when they all joined the Hogwarts Thespian Society. "They are both going to sign up for the Tri wizard tournament."  
  
"I figured as much. Reckon they will get picked too." Sarah and Matt were both one the cleverest wizards in the 6th and 7th years, respectively.  
  
"Yeah, probably. I can't wait! I already sent the form to my parents to sign."  
  
Jacqueline made a disgruntled squeaky sound, obviously irked by there talking.  
  
"How about you?" said Maria, this time a little softer.  
  
"Of course. I wanted to see Sarah and Matt, but I had to ask Remus a question about HSS." Remus Lupin, a 7th year, and Steffanie had been the male and female reps from Gryffindor in the Hogwart's Student Society, or HSS, since 5th year. "He asked about you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remus, of course."  
  
"Oh. That's nice."  
  
Maria went on a blind date with Remus at the end of term last year, after Steffanie had set them up.  
  
"Come on, Maria. Give him another chance. He's really a great guy and I think he likes you."  
  
"He asked how I was doing. Big deal. And besides, if hes that great why don't you take him out?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Ive never really thought about it. We've always just worked so well as friends... hey don't change the subject! Whats so wrong with him anyway."  
  
"Nothing!" she said, rasing her voice again, "He's...just not my type."  
  
"Who is your type then?"  
  
Maria said nothing, but Steffanie had a good idea of who she was thinking of.  
  
"Don't tell me-" she began, but stopped when Jacqueline sqeaked again and threw her bed hangings shut.  
  
"Don't tell me-" she began again, this time whispering. "I thought we had settled this last year. You know Sirius is all wrong for you."  
  
"I know..." moaned Maria, rubbing her eyes. "But did you see him today? He looked so good. Didn't he look good."  
  
"Well, yes..." agreed Steffanie, "But that's not-"  
  
"Someone is trying to sleep here!" yelled Jacqueline.  
  
"Oh don't blame us because you quarreled with Justin," Steffanie said as she walked over and sat on Maria's bed so, they could still talk without upsetting Jacqueline.  
  
"Mmph!" Jacqueline retorted, then turned back over.  
  
"But that's not the point. You know he'll just treat you like all the other girls hes been with."  
  
"I guess youre right." said Maria discouraged. "I just thought... well, I don't know." "But, Remus," she began again after a while, " I don't know, hes just so... quiet."  
  
"Something you definitely aren't" said Jacqueline who was no sitting on the bed too. She was now smiling weakly to Steffanie and Maria's relief. "Sorry, I was so sour. Truth is, Justin and I did quarrel."  
  
"What did he do this time?" asked Maria.  
  
"Why do you always automatically assume he's done something stupid?"  
  
Maria and Steffanie exchanged looks. In the two years since Jacqueline and Justin had been together, ninety percent of their fights had come as a result of Justin doing something foolish and Jacqueline overreacting to it.  
  
"He wants to enter the the Tri-wizard tournament."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Whats wrong with that?"  
  
"Whats wrong with that!" exclaimed Jacqueline. "He could get hurt, and hes only just gotten over his knee injury!"  
  
Justin, who was the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quiditch team hurt his knee very badly after falling off his broom during a match towards the end of the term the previous year.  
  
"And," continued Jacqueline, "he needs the concentrate on his studies if he wants to apply to be a Healer. He has a P in potions and barely an A in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Steffanie could see where she was coming from.  
  
"So what are you going to do."asked Maria.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't have anything to worry about, his mum would never let him enter." she sighed, "It just wasn't a very good way to begin the year."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Michelle walked in."Oh you lot still up?" she said.  
  
"How did the research go?" asked Maria.  
  
"Oh, great!" said Michelle, "Did you know that the word 'gillyweed' is actually derived from the Latin 'gillious" meaing-"  
  
"Fascinating!" said Steffanie sarcastically, cutting her off. "Sorry," she said after getting harsh looks from Maria and Jacqueline. "meaning what, Michelle?"  
  
"Oh wait, I've forgotten."  
  
The three looked at each other trying to contain their laughter.  
  
"You should be getting to bed, big day tomorrow." Michelle said as she walked into the bathroom with her robe and pajamas.  
  
They all laughed freely now, and after a coulple of minutes. "S'pose she's right" Steffanie said, getting over her laughter. "Big day tomorrow."  
  
And with that Jacqueline and Steffanie returned to their beds and blew out their candles, leaving the room completely dark except for the dim light coming from under the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Goodnight" they all said as Steffanie sunk into bed. She smiled, thinking about the day and the year to come as she let sleep slowly creep over her.


	4. Velare and the All O'er

D/N: We don't own anything.

**Chapter 4: Velare and the All O'-er**

By: a.bluestar

It was the afternoon of the first day of term and Hogwart's halls were buzzing with activity. Various groups of students walked in huddled clusters, discussing their first day's work. The Fifth and Seventh years looked particularly disgruntled at their new workloads. Cutting a swath down the hall towards dinner were Sarah Greywand and Matthew Bourne, absently behind them Chris Lunem strolled along. Matt broke ahead of the small group, apparently in a huff.

"She's trying to kill me!" Matt started, his hands flailing about.

"Come off it! It just means she really believes in your abilities." Sarah said consolingly, while trying to keep pace with Matt; something strange itself considering Sarah's typically brisk pace.

Just as they came to a turn besides the History of Magic classroom, they ran into the other members of their usual gang, Matthew doing so literally as he collided with Maria. Her books fell out of her grasp and landed on the floor. Sarah and Steffanie gasped at first, and then realized that they'd just happened into each other.

"Matt!" Steffanie scolded. Matt looked up and shrugged mouth agape.

Sarah rolled her eyes and began to pick up Maria's books.

"Oy.... err, sorry there." Matt started; Maria just looked up with a frown and a sigh.

"He's just distracted," Sarah began to explain. "You see, his mother had already contacted McGonagall about entering Matt into the Tri-wizard..." Jacqueline looked surprised, although mildly pleased at the thought of even Matthew's mother being so concerned. Justin's would have to feel similarly, of course.

"Your mum isn't letting you enter? That's a shame, you're one of the better Seventh Years..." Steffanie added thoughtfully.

"I 'preciate it, Steff, I really do. But my mother isn't protesting me entering... she's... well, thrilled." Matt said, sounding annoyed. Jacqueline's subtle hint of optimism quickly faded.

"What? Then what are you all up and on about?" Maria said, having straightened out her robes and replaced her books into her satchel. "I mean, that's nothing to complain about, you were going to enter anyway, right?"

Matt just grumbled. Sarah looked at Matt and then explained with a sigh, "Well, he just found out that going to the Triwizard means he'll have to spend two weeks in the Summer making up for his NEWTS-"

"Not just that, either!" Matt broke in, interrupting Sarah. "But I'll need

to register for Apparating this summer as well, then there's the Auror Training Entrance Exams! Plus I'm still considering being an Animagus, after all! Too much! It's all too much!"

Sarah looked again at Matt and frowned. "Well, I don't see why you've waitedso long to get licensed for Apparating anyway, I've already got mine, so this isn't ALL your mother's doing."

Matt looked as though he was about to say something and then as quickly shut his mouth.

"So how'd the first day go for everyone else?" Sarah asked, suddenly cheery.

The general consensus seemed to be that the year seemed to be a good one, and everyone was very excited about the prospect of the Tri-Wizard, although Jacqueline remained as quiet as Chris at the mention. Together, the group headed for the Great Hall, where dinner was already on the tables. The group split-up to their house tables to eat, and quickly joined back together to catch-up about their breaks in a Study Hall.

As they took their seats at a long table in hall monitored by Professor Flitwick; Sarah, Chris, and Matt's head of house, Professor McGonagall passed the door and looked in with a pleasant surprise. Sarah looked briefly nervous, and averted her eyes from McGonagall, and the other's watched confusedly as she came up to their table, positively beaming.

"Congratulations Miss Greywand! I don't think we've had an 'all-o-er' in my entire stay of teaching!" she said briskly and nodded to the rest of the table before heading out just as quickly. Sarah nodded quietly and immediately took her Advanced Potions book out. After pretending to be reading for a few seconds she looked back up to the staring group.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"An 'allower'?" Steffanie asked, scrunching her face up in thought.

"Is that some sort of animal?" Jacqueline asked, Maria pepping up at the mention.

"Ohhh, sounds exotic!"

"Not 'allower'," Matt started, sounding mildly exasperated. "An 'all-o-er'."he said, looking around to the group, who's attention had turned to him instead. He blinked looking sort of surprised. "Oh...errr, it means she got all O's on her OWLs. A perfect score..."

A brief flash of shock and the slightest hint of outrage quickly came and passed on Sarah's face, Matt figured he was the only one to notice before the rest of the group all turned and looked with amazement at Sarah, who quickly regained her composure into a timid pleasant expression.

"That's great!" Maria started, beaming at Sarah.

"Really amazing! I reckon you'll be able to do any profession you want!"

Steffanie added, clearly excited.

"Ha ha... well... you really didn't need to say anything Matt." Sarah

said, her voice sounding slightly less perky than usual.

"Oh come on! They were bound to have found out somehow." Matt sighed, turning to the rest of the group. "The only reason I even know is because Fabian Prewett, our head of house, was told by Professor Flitwick." Matt's eyes flickered to Sarah and he had the distinct impression she was making a mental note of something terrible happening to Fabian.

Jacqueline sighed a bit softly, and mumbled. "I only got two 'O's from my

OWLs..."

"Oh Jackie! It's nothing! Don't worry about all that nonsense! See what you've done, Matt!" Sarah said, glaring at Matt, who shrugged resignedly.

The rest of the evening passed with some brief discussion of OWLs, some talk of a Slytherin girl getting a "T" in all her exams, and Matt propositioning Sarah about taking his NEWTs one too many times to be taken entirely as a joke; even moreso once he discussed the researching of Polyjuice Potions over break. Just as the the Hall began to clear out a many veiled and dark-looking witch strode confidently into the doorway, many students looked a bit startled by her presence, though she appeared to be of a very frail build. Even those not outwardly discomfited stood with full respect to the witch. Professor Flitwick looked up from his book.

"Oh, Professor Velare, what brings you here?"

Professor Velare stood silently for moment, with no sign of movement. After a moment a voice came from under the veils that sounded something like a haunting echo, though it carried loudly through the hall.

"Congratulations at your Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts, MissGreywand. As well to you, Miss Crown." Professor Velare said before turning her obscured head towards Professor Flitwick.

"Dumbledore has requested one of your students, Professor Flitwick. We have a late arrival, transferred from Beaxbatons." Velare's head turned back. "We believed your time spent in France would be helpful in her adjustment Miss Greywand."

"You went to France?" Matt whispered dully at Sarah, she turned and shushed him.

"Oh, then of course you are excused Miss Greywand. Someone else will oversee the girl's dormitories this evening." Flitwick nodded.

Sarah smiled pensively and followed Professor Velare out of the hall. Quickly the group began taking survey of what just happened.

"A transfer?" Maria asked the table.

"From Beauxbatons?" Jacqueline added.

"I wonder what house they'll be in?" Steffanie pondered.

"Velare said 'her', right? So it's a new girl..." Matt considered, thoughtfully. "They really shouldn't send Velare into an unsuspecting room like that. She really creeps me out."

"Well, me too, but that's no way to talk about her!" Steffanie reprimanded.

"I thought you said she was a good teacher?" Maria asked.

"There's a difference between a good teacher and someone you'd want at a picnic." Matt said shrewdly, a sound that could've been amusement or disappointment came from Chris Lunem.

"I can't wait to hear from Sarah what the new girl is like..." Steffanie said, looking off in thought.

"Right then, shall we call it a night?" Matt said, standing up.

The group all nodded and said their good-nights as they made off to their houses.


	5. Permission Forms and Black

D/N: We don't own anything!

**Chapter 5 Permission Forms and Black**

By: Tookdreamer

On their way back to their dormitories Maria, Jacqueline, and Steffanie met up with Peter Pettigrew the small chubby round cheeked boy who was always tagging behind James and the others all the time. He was carrying a big stack of books from the library and dangerously close to running into one of the suits of armor.

"Whoa careful there Peter!" cried Steffanie as she just got out of his way.

"Here want us to give you a hand with some of these?" offered Maria holding out her hands.

"No I canumph!"

The tower of books came toppling down from his arms and lay scattered about him where he had tripped and fallen. A couple of the heavier thicker volumes hit poor Peter on the head. He cursed under his breath.

"Here are you ok?" asked Jacqueline who held out a hand to help Peter up.

"Yeah I am fine, thanks." Peter looked very disgruntled and had one hand over the large bump that was now protruding from his blonde head.

"Here we can help. Wow, for what class is this for?" Steffanie asked picking up a tattered copy of _Magical Fungi and You. _

"It's for Herbology, Professor Sprout assigned us this massive essay on five magical mushrooms or fungi that we have to turn in next week on Monday."

"But that doesn't sound that bad", said Maria clutching now like five books in her arms.

"Nah it really isn't it's just the research that's going to be murder...oh bloody hell I think I tore this one..." Peter held up a copy of _Mushrooms! _ whose spine was dislocated from the pages.

Jacqueline with a flick of her wand repaired the book once more.

"Thanks", said Peter grinning as he holding only two books led the way to the Fat Lady's portrait, Jacqueline, Steffanie, and Maria all trailing behind each carrying either five or four heavy books.

"Quite the gentleman this one", muttered Maria to Jacqueline who nodded and frowned grumbling.

"Fizgig", said Peter as the portrait swung open.

Peter and the girls stepped inside the cozy warm Gryffindor Common Room. The fire was blazing in its hearth and the comfy squashy chairs that sat in front were occupied by three boys.

"There you are Peter we thought you'd never come!" James said looking up from the couch.

"Sorry James but it was a lot of books and"

"Oi Peter what do you think you are doing!" Sirius had gotten up from his chair and ran over to Maria taking the books away from her. Maria was grateful her knees were beginning to wobble.

James and Remus also got up from their chairs and alleviated Jacqueline and Steffanie from their loads. Sirius shot Peter a dirty look. Peter didn't seem to have realized what was wrong with the situation.

"Why are you having these girls carry the books for you Wormtail?"

"Oh well I-"

"Oh nothing! Sorry about him he's a little _slow_", said Sirius turning once more to Maria with a hearty smile. Maria smiled back weakly.

"Oh that's alright thank you though." Jacqueline said as she sat down by the window.

"I still don't understand why you need all those books for one essay", said Steffanie eyeing the big tower that was now obscuring Remus from view on the table.

"Oh we all need them for our own essays", replied James cheerily.

"And you sent Peter to go down to the library to get them all for you?" said Maria raising an eyebrow. "By himself."

"Well...yeah!"

Steffanie and Jacqueline exchanged glances. Remus Lupin seemed to have found something interesting with the fire.

"Oi, Quetsall did you sign up for the Triwizard?" James asked.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Of course," grinned James he placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

"How about you Remus did you sign up?" Steffanie asked.

Remus looked up from the fire, and shook his head.

"I have to go and have a talk with Dumbledore beforehand. But I want to go; it sounds like a good opportunity."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Watch yourself mate! Sometimes the way you talk I wonder how I became your friend. Better start getting your act together or you'll never get a girl."

Remus frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Later Moony, later", said Sirius, still flashing his winner smile.

"And what about you Sirius?" asked Jacqueline.

"Me? Are you kidding my mum hates me there is no way she will even sign the permission slip."

"So you're not going then?" asked Maria sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I never said that", said Sirius with a mischievous grin.

James laughed and do did Peter. Remus rolled his eyes and propped up a book and began to read.

"Don't worry though I'll make sure I can come and cheer my fellow Gryffindors!" Sirius smiled once more and winked.

"Well its getting late good luck on that essay," said Steffanie.

"Yeah good night!" called Maria and Jacqueline.

The boys bid them good night, and Sirius added "Don't let the hippogriffs bite!"

Once upstairs the girls chatted on about what Sirius meant by coming to watch them anyways, Steffanie mentioned how Dumbledore wouldn't allow it but then again it was rather hard to keep Sirius and James apart. Maria brought the conversation round to why Remus would have to talk to Dumbledore.

"Because of his illness, remember" answered Steffanie.

They were on Remus' mysterious illness when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"What about Remus Lupin?" asked Michelle who had been quietly reading in her bed.

"Nothing", snapped Steffanie as she climbed into bed.

"Are you entering the Triwizard?" asked Michelle addressing Maria and ignoring Steffanie's rude remark.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Same here! Oh I hope we are both chosen to go. I have so wanted to go to Durmstrang! I have visited Beauxbaton before in fact I don't know if I told you but I went to a summer course there..."

And so she continued to ramble on again about her summer course there. Thankfully though Rebecca came out of the shower and interrupted complaining that her cat, Luna, had gone a missing again.

After reassuring her that they had not seen it the girls all went to bed. Michelle, Rebecca, and Maria left their candles on as they brought out a book to read. Rebecca read from a Star Trek book, Michelle, read The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, and Maria read The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R. Tolkein.

Steffanie rolled her eyes. Jacqueline commented on how all of them read too much before disappearing behind the hangings.

The next day at breakfast Jacqueline, Maria, Steffanie, and Rebecca all sat together chatting on about their new classes. Maria's eyes were sweeping the Ravenclaw table searching for Sarah. She spotted her and excusing herself from the others hurried over.

"So what's this new girl like?" she asked.

"Oh she is um..."

But what she was Sarah could not finish for Professor McGonagall had called for attention. Maria headed back to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up and waited for absolute silence.

"I have an announcement to make. Before we begin our meal we have with us a new student that has joined us late this year. She is transferring from Beauxbatons and is to enter he sixth year here at Hogwarts let us all make Bellatrix Black feel welcome."

There was a polite applause and many people craned their necks to get a better look. Professor McGonagall had brought out the stool and the tattered old sorting hat. Bellatrix Black trailed after her. She was a tall pretty girl with a slim figure and beautiful raven black hair that fell past her shoulders and almost down to her waist. She reminded Maria of one of those models in Muggle magazines. A couple of the boys whistled and even made cat calls, but were quickly stopped by a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

The girl sat down on the stool her expression cool and resound. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after what seemed like two seconds the hat called "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table applauded and many of the boys were patting each other on the back. Only one person amongst them did not join in the applause. Severus Snape continued to read his book, too absorbed in its pages to realize what was going on. Bellatrix got up from the stool and flashed a smile at the Gryffindor table before joining her new classmates.

Maria turned to see who she could have been smiling at. Then she noticed Sirius who looked as if something foul had crept under his foot as he stared down at his eggs.

"Yes, well done Bellatrix! And once again welcome to Hogwarts!"

Polite applause filled the hall once more.

"Now let's eat!"

The plates were filled with food and everyone began. Soon after a couple of minutes the mail came and everyone looked up expectantly. Maria and Steffanie both held their breath as two owls landed by the butter and toast each with a letter tied to its leg.

"Thanks Peregrin", said Maria as she fed her barn owl a piece of bacon before it flew off.

"Did your mum sign it?" asked Steffanie.

"Yes! Did yours?"

Steffanie held up her permission form and grinned at the signature. All down the table there were moans and cheers coming from students who got back their permission forms.

"It's all right Wormtail", said James cheerfully patting Peter on the back as he stared at his own letter.

Remus had received a strange letter that had emerald ink on it, with what seemed to be his permission form. He looked up at Dumbledore who gave him a wink.

After breakfast the group formed in front of the Great Hall before classes started to exchange any good news.

"Yeah I got my permission form signed of course", remarked Matt who was waving his permission form in the air.

"Yes now all we have to do is give the form to our head of house and then we might be chosen as one of the twelve!" squealed Sarah flashing a truly happy smile.

Jacqueline looked on disapprovingly as she steered Justin away muttering something about studying in the library. Justin looking at the permission forms all in the meanwhile with envious eyes.

"So Sarah, are you going to tell us about that new girl Bellatrix?" asked Maria as she Steffanie and Sarah headed down to the dungeons for Potions.

"Yes sure, but not now Professor Scales is suppose to give us a hard lesson today on the Polyjuice Potion." Sarah said as they lined up with the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws that were now waiting for Professor Scales.

"Oh right but can you tell us about her later then?" pleaded Steffanie as Professor Scales drew closer to his classroom, bumping into one student causing his enormous glasses to slip off his equally large nose.

"Of course", muttered Sarah,"maybe outside on the grounds after class." She slipped inside earnestly getting a seat in the front row of the class.

Two painful hours of Potions afterwards the group was settled on the grounds underneath the beech tree by the lake. It was such a lovely day and they weren't going to spend their study hall time cooped up inside the castle.

Here Sarah told them specifically about Bellatrix. "Oh she's really nice. You know she's related to that seventh year Sirius Black from Gryffindor. Yeah apparently they are cousins. But you know the funny thing is that after I had shown her the school and was taking her out on the grounds she asked me if I liked Dumbledore. Strange huh?"

"What did you say?" asked Matt munching on an apple.

"I told her that of course, I think he is an excellent Headmaster and one of the best that Hogwarts has seen. She seemed very quiet after that. Then she asked me the most random question. She inquired about my family and their background. I told her that I was Muggleborn and that my father worked in transportation. She was very silent after that and didn't say much only nodding here and there whenever I would point something else on the ground. And whenever she looked at me it was as if I was this spider that was stuck on her shoe or something! It was really odd because before she was acting so sweet."

"I think she doesn't like Muggle-borns then", said Maria thoughtfully.

"Nah, you think?" Matt said finishing his apple core and making it disappear.

Maria shot him a dirty look. "Well that's fine because I am not so sure if I like her either", Maria retorted grabbing a granola bar from her bag and ripping half of it furiously.

"No neither do I", announced Steffanie pulling forward a piece of parchment and beginning the Potions essay that Professor Scales had assigned on the Polyjuice Potion and its' dangers.

"Oh, so she's his cousin that' why she smiled at the Gryffindor table she was smiling at him", Maria thought out loud.

The rest of the group stared at her; Maria explained what she had seen in the Great Hall.

"I think he knows something that we might not", said Sarah as she too was already scribbling aimlessly away on her essay.

"Yeah", said Matt and sighed. He was just about to look for another snack in his bag when Sarah scolded him to do his homework. He grumpily obeyed and took out a big book about Defensive Spells and started his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

While Maria was writing her own essay her mind drifted back to those letters that Remus had received earlier, she wondered who had sent it to him, though she guessed it must have been Dumbledore, but why? 'Hmm maybe I'll ask James later,' she thought as she continued.

_The bad effects of the Polyjuice Potion are..._


	6. The Trouble with Transfiguration and Cha...

**Chapter 6 The Troubles of Transfiguration and Charms**

By: Moonkist

Steffanie set her quill beside her on the grass. She picked up the piece of parchment in front of her and read over the first half of the Potions essay she had just written. Satisfied, she carefully placed her quill, essay, Advanced Potions book, and a few spare pieces of parchment back in her bag. She rubbed the hand she had been writing with as she looked around to see what the others were doing.

Maria was propped up against the tree writing steadily, her eyes darting back and forth from her parchment to her book.

A couple of feet away from her was Sarah who was lying on her stomach, scratching away at her parchment as her legs waved lazily behind her.

Matt was sitting opposite Sarah. He was immersed in the large Defense Against the Dark Arts book that was propped on his legs which were crossed in a way that Steffanie could not believe he found comfortable. Steffanie watched him for a while, wondering what he was reading that he found so interesting. She glanced over his shoulder to see, and laughed to herself when she saw that he had expertly charmed the pages of his favorite comic book onto the pages of his DADA book.

Matt finally looked up at Steffanie who rolled her eyes at him, still laughing to herself. He smiled back mischievously before glancing wearily at Sarah. When he saw that she was still immersed in the dangers of polyjuice potion, he turned his attention back to his reading, smiling at his own cleverness.

Chris Lunem was sitting a few feet away from Matt, studying a very complicated chart.

"What subject is that for, Chris?" asked Steffanie, breaking the half-hour long silence.

"Muggle Studies," he replied, "we have to memorize the geneology of the British throne."

Steffanie remembered her mother teaching her about the muggle's government structure and English history, but they never got into anything nearly that detailed. "See, that seems so interesting," she said looking at Chris' copy of _British Muggles : A History _ which was open to an elaborate picture of a man who was wearing a crown and perched on top of a horse. According to the text below his picture, his name was William the Conqueror.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." said Chris quietly as he turned his attention back to his chart.

"I would have much rather taken that instead of stupid Transfiguration," said Steffanie sulkily. "Probablly would have been a lot better at it too."

"I really don't see how you can be as bad as you let on," said Matt, "with McGonagall for an Aunt and all."

"Right," added Sarah, "and two of your sisters are Healers. They have to know a lot of Transfiguration."

"Ellen and Liz?" asked Matt.

"No, Ellen and Marcie," correcte Maria. "Liz is the Aurorer."

"Right!" said Matt enthusiastically. "The Animagus!"

"Well I guess I'm just the black sheep of the family," muttered Steffanie.

"What did you get on you Transfiguration O.W.L. anyways?" inquired Sarah. Steffanie was grateful that she steered the conversation away from her siblings' accomplishments. She was very proud of them, but was exposed to quite enough of that talk at home.

"An A."

"I though McGonagall only accepted E's or higher for her N.E.W.T level class."

"Yes, well usually she does," sighed Steffanie, "I was actually kind of happy when I got my test results back because I knew I wouldn't have to take it anymore."

"Well?" asked Sarah, slightly confused.

"But," Steffanie began again, "Aunt Minnie told my parents that she would still accept me into her N.E.W.T program if I did some extra course work."

"So did you?"

"Did I have a choice? Aunt Minnie stayed with us for all of July so every night after dinner she reviewed spells and theories with me for two hours."

"Wow. Glad she's not my aunt," said Maria.

"She's actually pretty cool when she's not being... you know... a-" but before she could finish Matt, who had lost interest in the conversation a while ago, interrupted.

"Hey, I just though of something! McGonagall can transform into a cat and Liz can transform into an eagle, right? So has McGonagall ever tried to... _eat _Liz. You know, when they were both transformed?"

They all burst into laughter.

"Ha! Ive never thought of that!" said Steffanie brightly.

"She's her _aunt_!" Maria gave Matt a disgusted look, though she was still laughing. "Besides it would probably be the other way around...but I guess we are talking about McGonagall."

"Speaking of Transfiguration," said Sarah, packing her things back into her bag, "it's about that time."

Steffanie and Sarah began walking across the grounds to the castle as the other three headed in the opposite direction, Maria to Care of Magical Creatures and Matt and Chris to Herbology.

"Well, have fun then!" shouted Maria, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah," added Matt, "say 'hi' to Auntie Minne for me!"

The rest of the well and a half passed pretty smoothly. Although the course work was slightly more difficult, the 6th years were amazed at how less stressful this year is as compared to their 5th. The 7th years, however, didn't have it quite as easy. On top of their normal work load, they have been making regular visits to the heads of their houses to get help with the long and tedious process of applying to different Career Training Programs.

At the beginning of the week Dumbledore announced that the twelve students who will represent Hogwarts at the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be announced on Saturday evening, the day of the first Hogsmeade visit. Since then, talk of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and speculation of who will be chosen became the main topic of discussion amongst the students.

Two days before the big day, Maria, Jacqueline, and Steffanie were sitting at their usual table by the window in the Gryffindor common room.

"Gah! I just can't get it!" exclaimed Steffanie as she vanished a shapless piece of ceramic and pounded her fist on the table. "We have been doing conjuring charms since the start of term and I still can't bloody do it!"

"When do you have to know it by?" asked Maria, looking up from her drawing.

"Tomorrow."

"And you have an essay to write too?"

"Uh-huh," sighed Steffanie as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes! I'm done!" exclaimed Jacqueline and in one smooth movement she thrust her Transfiguration essay into her bag and pulled out the latest copy of _Teen Witches' Weekly_. "Oh sorry, Steffanie," she said when she noticed the annoyed expression on Steffanie's face, "just keep at it, I'm sure you'll have it in no time."

"Yeah, I s'pose... hey Jacqueline, could you help me? How did you do it?"

"I'm not sure... I mean, I just sort of did it, you know. I cant really explain. Try asking Sarah."

"Yeah, I think I will," said Steffanie as she pulled a tattered piece of parchment with a gold trim. Sarah had charmed six pieces of parchment in their fourth year. Maria, Jacqueline, Matt, Sarah, Justin, Steffanie each have one and they use it them to talk to each other when they are separated.

_Sarah? _Steffanie wrote on the parchment and the ink automatically changed to dark green.

_Let me guess, you need help with Transfiguration?_ appeared underneath in pink and in Sarah's handwriting.

_Yes, I don't think I'm holding the wand right and are you supposed to flick it or is it more of a jab? _

_Weren't you paying attention in class?_

_Yes, but..._

_And you still have an essay to write? Maybe you should start on that. _this time in Matt's handwriting and in dark blue.

_Yes! Would you two quit it! You're stressing me out!_

_Sorry._

_Just trying to help..._

_Right, well I think I've got it now anyways, thanks _lied Steffanie as she cleared the parchment and stowed it back in her bag.

"Help any?" asked Maria.

"Not really." Steffanie rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes. Having only gotten 4 hours of sleep the night before, Steffanie let herself drift off to sleep, but was woken with a start a couple minutes later by a male's voice behind her.

"Hello...er... sorry didn't mean to startle you," said Sirius Black.

"Oh no, it's alright," answered Maria for Steffanie.

"I was just wondering if any of you had a spare piece of parchment. Wormtail spilled a bottle of ink all over ours." Sirius cast a disgruntled look in Peter's direction.

"Oh, I think I have a spare piece somewhere in here..." Jacqueline began to rummage through her bag.

"Oh! I have one right here!" said Maria brightly as she quickly pulled a piece of parchment from her robe pocket and handed it to Sirius.

"Thank you, Maria," Sirius smiled broadly at her. "Goodnight ladies."

"Right...good night..." breather Maria.

Steffanie and Jacqueline exchanged glances.

"Oh god..." said Jacqueline when Sirius was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Could you make it _any_ more obvious? According to this article in Teen Witches Weekly the best way to get a guy's attention is to act like you're not interested."

"But that doesn't make any sense. That magazine is a bunch of rubbish anyways."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Its no worse then the books you read!"

"Excuse me, I think Jane Austen has a little more credential then Tracy Heartstone from Teen Witches Weekly!"

"Would you two please cut it out I have a ton of work to-"but Steffanie stopped when she noticed Sirius standing in between her and Maria, holding a sheet of parchment and moving his lips silently, trying to find the right words.

"Erm..." he finally began, "well, I started to write my name on that sheet of parchment you gave me and... well it started to... er... _talk back._"

"What?" said Maria and Jacqueline, slightly amused as if he were playing a tric on them, but from where Steffanie was sitting she could see a gold trim on the parchment that Sirius was clutching.

"No, I mean... er... look for yourself," he handed the parchment to maria and she took it from him, her face now matching his baffled expression. it only took her one glance to realize what is was.

"Oh bloody hell." she muttered as she thrust the piece of parchment back into her pocket.

"Well, better get back to work," said Sirius quickly, trying to hide the slightly amused sexpression that had surfaced on his face. "you know, homework and such... well, good night!"

Steffanie waited til Sirius had taken his seat next to the fireplace again then turned to Maria whose head was now buried in her arms.

"You gave him you charmed piece of parchment?" questioned Steffanie in a whispher. Maria nodded, her head still in her arms.

"And Matt and Sarah wrote back?"

,Maria nodded again.

"Well that's not so bad..."

"Oh yes it is," came Maria's muffled voice. Both Jaqueline and Steffanie quickly retrieved their own charmed pieces of parchment to see what was written.

_ Sirius Black _was written in purple but was in Sirius's handwriting at the top of the page.

Yes? said Sarah below that.

Sirius Black was written again.

Look, would you stop writing lover boy's name and tell us what you want! appeared under that in Matt's handwriting.

"Oh, Maria..." said Steffanie sympathetically after she finished reading over it, trying not to laugh when she caught Jacqueline's expression.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Right, well you know it could have been worse..." but she couldn't' hold in her laughter anymore and both her and Jaqueline burst into a fit of giggles.

"Its not funny!"

After a couple of minutes Steffanie's and Jacqueline's laughter died down and Maria started drawing again, though still thoroughly dejected. Jacqueline was writing an explanation of what just happened to Sarah and matt and Steffanie was back to work on her conjuring charms, though was not making much progress on them.

"What does this look like to you, Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline concentrated hard on the piece of ceramic in Steffanie's hand. "An ash tray or maybe a... bear?"

"A bear?"

"What's it supposed to be?"

"A mug."

"Well I guess it could from this angle..." Jacqueline turned her head sideways and squinted.

"No, it's rubbish. Thanks anyway." said Steffanie as she vanished her latest attempt at a mug.

"I think you need to concentrate more. And you have to hold your wand really steady."

"Right, ok. I'll try again." Steffanie held her wand carefully in front of her and screwed her face in concentration, staring intently at the table.

"Steffanie?" came another man's voice from behind her.

Steffanie screamed and jumped in her seat, causing her wand to fly out of her hand, landing about 10 feet behind her.

"Er... sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"S'alright, happens all the time," giggled Jacqueline, even Maria was smiling slightly.

"Oh Remus, it's you... yeah no, its fine. Just a little jumpy." Steffanie said as she tucked her hair behind her ears and stood up to talk to him."

"Bit of an understatement." Remus said with an amused smile as he handed Steffanie her wand.

"Yeah, right. Thanks. So, what's up?"

"Oh, right. I just got this note from McGonagall," he waved a small piece of parchment in the air, "she volunteered Gryffindor to lead the first HSS meeting on Monday and she wants us to meet with her at 7 tonight to go over the agenda."

"I'm sorry Remus, I don't think I can go. I have to conjur a ceramic mug by tomorrow and the closest I've gotten is a bear-shaped ashtray. Do you think you can go with out me? I'll do the next one by myself, I promise."

"Oh, well I was hoping you would go so you could take notes. My handwriting is so awful _I _can barely read it."

"Gosh, I'm sorry Remus, but... wait, er... maybe Maria could go with you. She has great penmanship."

"Oh, well sure!"

"Er, actually I was just about to head off to bed." Maria began to pack her bag and shot Steffanie an annoyed look. "You know, long day tomorrow."

"We have a half day tomorrow and Charms was cancelled..." Steffanie said as she eyed Maria suspiciously.

"Right...well goodnight!"

"Sorry, she-" said Steffanie turning to Remus after Maria had disappeared up the stair case to the girl's dormitory.

"Yeah, Sirius told us."

"Right." They both stood in silence for a while.

"Well I better let you get back to work."

"Yeah, I guess so." Steffanie sat back down and held her wand out again and tried to concentrate but couldn't because she could still see Remus standing there out of the corner of her eye. Steffanie assumed that he was just upset about the recent ordeal with Maria so she thought it best not to say anything. When she finally glanced up at him, he was not staring lost in thought like Steffanie thought he would be. Rather, to her surprise, he was staring intently at Steffanie as if he was trying to solve a particularly hard arithmancy equation.

"Oh sorry" he said, slightey embarrassed. "It's just... do you always hold your wand like that when you're trying to conjur?"

"Er...yes..."

"Well, I've always found it better to extend you index finger across the top of you wand. It keeps you hand steady, also helps you to concentrate. No, like this... may I?"

"Oh, sure."

Remus walked over to Steffanie and held her wrist steady with one hand and with the other placed her fingers correctly on her wand. Steffanie jumped slightly at his touch, but was grateful that he didn't seem to notice.

"Then you just tuck your thumb under there. I know that feels odd, but believe me it does help." He pulled over Maria's abandoned chair and sat next to her. "The movement is all in the wrist and shoulder, so try to keep you elbow steady. Ok let's give it a go." A wobbly teacup-looking piece of ceramic appeared before them.

"I'm hopeless."

"Not bad," said Remus encouragingly, "but this time I want you to concentrate not on the object itself, but on the object forming before you...you know, in pieces. Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"Alright, lets give it another go." Remus pulled his chair in closer to the table.

Steffanie tried to focus again, keeping in mind all of the things Remus just said, but she couldn't. She saw him lookin on out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I can't with you looking at me! You're making me nervous!"

"What? Do you want me to turn around?" laughed Remus, half-jokingly.

"Yes, please." replied Steffanie, not joking at all.

"Oh...er... alright" said Remus slightly taken aback as he slowly turned his chair around.

"And that goes for you too!" said Steffanie to Jacqueline, whom she just noticed was looking on also. Steffanie didn't know why she was so nervous.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh!" said Jacqueline who blocked her view with her magazine.

Steffanie took a deep breath and tried again and to her surprise a perfectly shaped mug was sitting in front of her. "Ha! look! I did it... I can't believe it!"

Remus turned around, smiling broadly. "Well done!"

"Thank you so much, Remus. You've been a huge help."

"Anytime, really. Well, I guess I better head off its 10 'til 7."

"Oh right... wait, know what I've got the hard part finished. I could probably still come with you to the meeting."

"What? Are you sure? Really, you don't have to if you have work."

"No it's fine. I want to go. Just let me run to up to the library really quick," she said picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder, "and after the meeting I'll still have plenty of time to write the essay, she's only asking for 6 inches. Just tell McGonagall I'll be a little late." Steffanie was already half-way across the room. "See you in a bit."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think she would ever stop talking!" whispered Steffanie was she closed the door behind her and Remus as they left McGonagall's office and started to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well now I know where you get it from."

"Ha ha..."

"I have to admit though; you don't hold a candle to your aunt. How much notes where there?"

"Two and a half rolls of parchment... and I write small."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. Speaking of, you have been quite talkative yourself tonight. I'm actually not monopolizing the conversation... I'm a little worried."

"So you want me to be quiet then?"

"No, no. It's a good thing." They both laughed. "So what's gotten into you?" It was true, Steffanie had never seen Remus this talkative before. He was even joking around. Being on HSS together they had always been amiable to each other, but now Steffanie was starting to look at him as a friend.

"I don't know. I guess I'm excited about the announcement of the people going to the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh, so Dumbledore said you could go?!"

"Yes, he said that my, you know, that... er...I..." Remus paused trying to find the write words, "probably wouldn't get too sick while we were there. If I went." he finished quickly.

"Right." Remus barely brought up his illness but whenever he did Steffanie got really uncomfortable. She didn't even know exactly what was wrong with him, but could tell it was serious. "Good. I mean...that's great!" She racked her brain, desperate to find something to change the subject. Steffanie spotted Professor Scales about twenty feet from them across the candle-lit corridor, walking briskly toward them. He was one of her least favorite teachers, but was grateful for the interruption. "Good evening Professor Scales!" she said a little too enthusiastically."

Professor Scales was now only 5 feet from them. He stopped, looking a little alarmed. He obviously didn't even notice them until Steffanie talked. "What are you two doing out of you dormitories?" he said finally.

"Oh, we were talking to Professor McGonagall about HSS stuff." replied Steffanie. Scales eyed them suspiciously. Steffanie knew he thought that her and Remus where off snogging somewhere and tried desperately not to laugh.

"At 9:30 at night?!"

"We were professor... you can ask McGonagall." said Remus. It looked like he was trying not to laugh either.

"I think I will, and if I find out otherwise it will be 20 points each from Gryffindor. You two go straight back to your common room." He eyed them suspiciously again. "Good night."

"Good night professor." they both replied as he continued to walk past them. Steffanie was about to start laughing but didn't when she was that Remus wasn't smiling anymore.

"I didn't realize it was so late," he said.

"I know."

" We won't have time to write the agenda tonight, you still have that paper.

"Right, I almost forgot." Steffanie's good mood was officially over.

"How about Saturday? Are you busy?"

"Well I was going to have lunch with Mar-" Steffanie was about to say Maria, but stopped herself. She knew he still fancied Maria and didn't want to bring her up after Maria just turned him down again earlier that evening. She cleared her throat. "Ahem... Matt and Sarah and them at the Three Broomsticks at 12, but other than that..."

"Oh, good. I'll meet you there at 11:30. It shouldn't take us more than 30 minutes."

"Ok, sounds good." They were now standing in front of the portrait of the Fat lady. Steffanie was about to say the password but Remus stopped her.

"Wait, I want to talk to you. It will only take a second, I promise."

Steffanie turned around to face him, his expression was serious. "Sure what is it?"

Remus crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. He wasn't saying anything and Steffanie was nervous he was going to tell her about his disease. "Thank you for suggesting that Maria come with me tonight to the meeting," he said, finally.

"What?" Steffanie was baffled.

"I mean, thanks for all you are doing. You know, trying to help me with Maria... it's just I don't think it's going to work..."

"Don't you fancy her still?"

Remus paused and bit his lip. "I would lie if I said I didn't still, but I know she doesn't like me-"

"She really was tired," Steffanie interrupted. "It wasn't you, really."

"No, it's not just that. I've thought a lot about it and I think Maria and I are better suited as friends anyways."

"Oh, ok." Steffanie wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She didn't know why they couldn't have just talked about that in the common room, she thought is was something more serious.

"Yeah, I know it's not that big of a deal. It's just that I know Sirius and James are going to be in there and... well... they don't know that I've ever fancied Maria and I kind of want to keep it that way. Fizzgigg" The portrait door swung open.

"Finally!" said the Fat Lady. "I thought you two would never shut up."


	7. Hiding in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 7 Hiding in Hogsmeade**

By: a.Bluestar

A swift breeze cut the morning air of the first Hogsmeade visit of the term, and for those who would be going to Durmstrang, the ONLY Hogsmeade visit. Students crisscrossed the halls, grabbing their heavier robes and jackets. The chilly air had just moved in that morning, taking the students by surprise. The torches that lined the hall seemed to have been hastily lit to offer a bit of respite to the students. The anticipation of the students to have their first visit seemed to work wonders against a chill that would normally have half the students arrive late to their first period classes.

Across the long stretch of lawn that sprawled to the walls of Hogwarts two figures stood out in the grayed landscape at an opened gate. Matt had particular inclination to get stated as early as possible THIS day.

Matt grinned, standing beside Chris Lunem. Both were wearing their jackets by the gate opened to the path leading to Hogsmeade.

"Not such an unexpected cold front, was it, Chris?" Matt said in a soft

puff of vapors lingering before his mouth. Chris remained typically stoic as he

stared down the path to Hogsmeade.

In the Gryffindor common room Steffanie looked around frantically, as Maria and Jacqueline sat at the hearth waiting. Unexpected as the cold front had been, both Maria and Jacqueline did a quick survey of their dressers and produced a heavier set of robes. Steffanie, however, hadn't yet managed to produce her own set. Michelle Newtgen came down the stairs as Steffanie tried to think of which bag had her robes.

"I haven't even unpacked my winter robes yet! Where did I leave that suitcase..." she said aloud as she buzzed around the room.

"Well, you could always borrow one of mine Steffanie. I've already got mine in my closet and I have a few extras." Michelle offered.

Steffanie stopped for a moment, almost imperceptibly, and then continued to rummage through her things as if she hadn't heard Michelle. After a moment Michelle shrugged and headed out, waving a quick goodbye to Maria and Jackie.

"Why didn't you take one of her robes?" Jacqueline asked. Maria turned to Steffanie with a knowing look. This was a story Maria knew all too well.

Steff stopped looking for her robes for a second turned to Jacqueline and then looked at Maria. "You tell her, I need to find my robes."

"Tell me?" Jacqueline said, confused. Maria laughed while Steffanie went back to looking, accidentally overturning a bag with several rolls of parchment and quills.

"Don't you remember Second Year when Steffanie borrowed a quill from Michelle for that essay in Charms?" Maria asked, sitting up and turning to Jacqueline. Jacqueline nodded yes.

"Well, I happened to accidentally misplace it after that essay," Steffaniebroke in, elbow deep in a suitcase, a sock resting on her head. "She never said anything about it, just made this face at me like she had sort of expected it."

"Steffanie doesn't borrow things from her anymore." Maria said, fighting off laughter. Jackie too, stifled a giggle, though a low squeak could just be heard.

"Got it!" Steffanie said, holding her robe up triumphantly over her head,her arms covered in socks and scarves. Maria and Jacqueline burst into laughter and Steffanie looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

In the courtyard Sarah met up with the rest of the girls, wearing a particularly puffy coat. Maria was amazed to see a coat so thick, especially this early in the year. It was chilly, but not quite Antarctic enough to warrant quite so drastic protection. Justin showed up a moment after they ran into Sarah. The group stood around for a moment, expecting Matt to show

up.

"Has anyone seen Matt today?" Maria asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Hmm, I think I saw him leaving the common room pretty early today." Sarah said, her index finger on her lower lip.

"Early? Matt?" Steffanie said, like the words used together were offensive.

"Well, we should probably get going, I'm sure we'll see him there." Justin said.

"You just want to look at that new Nimbus Broom..." Jacqueline said, rolling her eyes. Justin laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Well, we've got a match with Gryffindor soon..."

Maria failed to notice Justin's continued explanation as she noticed Sirius heading towards the gate followed closely by James Potter. Some distance behind them Lily Evans and Remus Lupin looked to be following, but without James' efforts to keep up. Sirius seemed to be in a particular huff as he whirled his arms about while James jogged along behind him. Maria strained to hear what she could and wandered slightly away from the rest of her group.

"-half suspect your mother is actually just a particularly vile boggart, Padfoot." Maria heard James say.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore can't just accept permission from MY parents." he continued. Sirius just steamed ahead.

"Well, obviously we aren't just going to sit idly by and let your mother-"

Maria was cut off as Jacqueline grabbed her arm.

"Everyone's leaving. Come on, I want to show you this hairpin I saw!"

Jackie said, beaming. Maria nodded and followed along.

Once at Hogsmeade the students all seemed to have quickly made their way to the destinations of their choice. Any other visit students would be milling about the streets in groups and chatting. This day, though, the cold and lack of any snow to play in made it just a blustery day on which you stayed indoors.

That being the case, Jackie had quickly pulled Maria into Glinda's Accessories Sparkles and All, despite Maria's desire to find out more about what James had been talking about. Justin managed to sneak off to Balder's Bludgers and Broomsticks with another Hufflepuff Quidditch player. Meanwhile Sarah and Steffanie had headed to the Three Broomsticks to chat about the upcoming announcement of house representatives.

The Three Broomsticks was absolutely buzzing with activity, as it seemed to be the most popular choice to warm up. Groups of students filled the room and the air was filled with a buzz of conversation. Steffanie looked about for a spot to sit and noticed Bellatrix Black sitting in a corner, across the table a boy with black hair sat with his back towards Steffanie.

"Say, isn't that the new girl you showed around? Bellatrix, wasn't it? Maybewe can sit by her." Steffanie suggested, failing to see another pair of openseats in the establishment. Sarah looked at Bellatrix tensely for a moment before she turned to Steffanie.

"I really don't think that's such a great idea. Besides, she's chatting withSeverus and I'd just as soon avoid another talk about the Celtic sacrificial rites and uses of goat's blood in day-to-day curses." Sarah said with a hint of discomfort.

"Oh, that IS Severus. Strange, I'm really surprised to see them talking witheach other. I'd reckon Bellatrix would want to talk to someone more like James, you know?" Steffanie said still watching the table, Severus looked over his shoulder to another table, his hooked nose visible under his oily coif of hair.

"Well, she doesn't seem to think very highly of Sirius or his friends from the talks we've had." Sarah started. "But I really don't feel like talking about it anymore."

Steffanie noticed Sarah's look of discomfort and decided pursuing this line of conversation wasn't the best way to spend their Hogsmeade visit. Just then Steffanie noticed a hand waving at her from across the room. Remus stood at a table with Lily Evans. He looked slightly bedraggled, but cheerily waved Steffanie over nonetheless.

"Look Sarah, Remus is inviting us over." Steffanie said happily, Sarah still seemed to be watching Bellatrix, but finally noticed Steffanie.

"Hmm... actually, I think I'll take a look around for a bit, if you don't mind. I've been thinking of getting myself a new cauldron." Sarah said quickly, glancing at the door. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh... okay!" Steff said brightly, though confused at Sarah's sudden departure. She made her way over to Remus and Lily.

"It was a very nice hairpin Jackie, but do you really think Justin would pick up any hints while he's so focused on that new Broomstick for the Gryffindor match?" Maria said, walking out of Glinda's. The afternoon seemedto have only inspired a stronger wind and Maria and Jackie held their robes' collars.

"I guess you're right..." Jackie sighed. "Well, where to now?"

Maria paused. "Well, I'm a bit hungry. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" she thought, still a bit curious as to where James and Sirius had gotten off to.

Maria and Jackie began to head off down the street when they noticed Sarah heading out of the Three Broomsticks. Jackie began waving and Maria called her over. Sarah noticed and smiled, heading over.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said brightly. "Where you heading?"

"We were just going to grab something to eat." Jackie said. Maria nodded, and then added, "Did you happen to notice if-" she started, then realizing it would be odd to ask about James and Sirius out of the blue. "...eh, Matt was in the Three Broomsticks?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not that I saw. It was actually rather crowded. I needed some fresh air. But Steffanie is in there with Remus and Lily."

"Oh." Maria said. "So James, Peter, and Sirius were with them?"

Maria added nonchalantly.

Sarah paused for a moment to think. "I really didn't notice them if they were. But they weren't sitting with Remus or Lily if they're in there."

"Alright, just wondering." Maria said and turned to Jackie. "Should we try and find another place to eat?"

"Maybe so, The Three Broomsticks sounded packed, and we can see if we can find Justin on the way." Jackie said, beaming. She'd been a lot perkier since Justin received notice he couldn't enter the tournament. "Did you want to come with us, Sarah?"

Sarah looked a bit surprised for whatever reason. "Oh! No thanks. I was justgoing to take a look around the shops, maybe get some supplies and whatnot. I'm not all that hungry at the moment anyway." She said smiling. Maria nodded. "All right then, see you later then!" Maria said and she and Jackie walked off a side street in search of another place to eat.

Sarah headed off down the main street and stopped by a small potions shop. Two barrels sat in front of it. Sarah stood watching them carefully for a moment. She cleared her throat.

"Really Matt, this is quite silly. Why have you been hiding? And Chris, thisseems very unlike you to humor Matt like this." Sarah said, producing her wand and tapping each barrel. The two barrels seemed to lose all shape and turned into two flimsy cloaks, under one sat Matt, Chris under the other.

"I just heard Maria was really steamed about the entire Sirius thing." Matt said, picking up his cloak and stuffing it into his bag. Sarah shook her head and looked over at Chris. "And you?"

Chris just shrugged. "I was just bored."

Sarah sighed. "And you two are supposed to be Ravenclaw... really..." Sarah said and headed down the street. Matt stumbled to his feet, "Hey! Hey! Wait up!" he said trying to follow Sarah. Chris just sat in the pile of his cloak and produced a dancing sickle from his pocket, watching it contently.

"Really? I think this entire process is very fascinating, personally. I'd only heard stories about the old Triwizards." Steffanie said, a warm butterbeer in front of her.

"I just think the entire matter is very detrimental to the Fifth, Sixth, andSeventh years. Which I find counter-intuitive considering the bulk of entrants will probably be taken from that group." Lily said, a cup of tea half empty in front of her.

Remus was sitting back in his chair, one arm folded, the other with a fist propped under his chin. He looked a bit ragged, and slightly pale, Steffanie assumed it must've been because of his condition, but didn't want to mention anything.

"Well, Dumbledore has already explained that OWLs and NEWTs will have to bemade up in a special summer-term, which I think was an entirely reasonable course of action. At this point everyone should be cognizant of their career paths enough to know the importance of NEWTs and easily be willing to sacrifice a bit of their summer to get this opportunity. It is quite an honor." Remus said, finally.

"Exactly!" Steffanie agreed, taking another sip.

"I still think it slightly undermines the school's unity to send some students away for an entire term. Not to mention the dangers that go along with this 'honor', Remus." Lily said, simply, waiting for Remus' reply.

"I'm quite certain Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to any of his students. Plus the Ministry is certain to be mindful of any risks to their citizens. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent an escort. I've already heard Professor Velare may be accompanying the selected students." Remus said. Steffanie nodded, the notion of Velare had been brought up at the last Student's Association meeting.

"Yes, I'm certain every possible measure is being taken to ensure the safetyof the contestants." Steff added reassuringly. Steffanie suspected Lily's worry was inspired by James' strong likelihood in being chosen as a representative.

"I think it will be interesting to see how Hogwarts compares to the other European schools. To be honest I've been very unimpressed with the teaching techniques used here." spoke a soft throaty voice from behind Steffanie. Turning around, Steffanie saw it was Bellatrix Black, and Severus Snape just behind her looking impatient. "From what I've seen, it seems like a waste of Hogwarts time to even make the journey." she said with a soft pout that quickly turned into a dark smile.

Remus cleared his throat. "So, will YOU be attempting to take part in the Tournament, Bellatrix?" he asked coolly. "Give us a fighting chance?"

Bellatrix smiled again, smugly. "I suppose ONE of us Blacks shall need to regain some vestige of honor."

Lily began to say something, but was cut off as Bellatrix began again. "Well, it was nice to chat as always. If you'll excuse me, I've got to headoff." She turned and began heading to the door. "Come along Severus." Severus sneered, but followed along behind her.

As she was out of earshot Lily began, "What a vile-"

"Now, now Lily. We all know about Sirius' family already. There's no point in getting all riled up about it." Remus said calmly.

"Sirius' family?" Steffanie asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you were here for a moment Steffanie... Err, no offense." Remus said hastily. Steffanie feigned a smile. "That's fine." she decided was the safest response, and let the matter drop.

"Steffanie, Remus, Lily!" Maria called as she and Jackie entered. They made their way towards the table. Steffanie smiled and waved, though she noticed Remus perking up a bit as Maria approached. Just as Maria reached the table another voice yelled from the doorway.

"Hey Steff! Have you seen Sarah-" Matt yelled, but then stopped as he noticed Maria who turned around.

"MATT!?!" Maria said.

"Oh, er... gotta run!" Matt said and disappeared from the doorway.

"MATT! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Maria said and headed for the door. Steffanie looked at Jackie and both shrugged as Maria exited.

"Hey! You knocked my sickle down..." Chris said as Maria went past him.

Remus looked to Steffanie, "What was all that ab-"

"You don't want to know."


End file.
